Lord Slug
How Lord Slug joined the Tourney Part of the main title screen for the film showcases what appear to be cave drawings of a giant Namekian, evidently Slug, as well as a creature with wings. It is unknown what race the smaller beings are, but they appear to be worshiping Slug. There are two different and conflicting versions of Slug's origin. The original version states that Slug was sent off Namek as a baby to Planet Slug, much like the Nameless Namekian was sent to Earth, in order to save him from the cataclysms affecting his home planet. But he had a rare Namekian mutation from birth, one that made him pure evil; this made him a Super Namek. The FUNimation dub states that Slug was born and lived on the original Namek sometime prior to the cataclysm. Slug, along with other Namekians, discovered the key to unlocking a higher consciousness within. They were known as Super Nameks, but they soon became intoxicated by their new power and began to misuse it, behaving much like the Saiyans. With the power of the Dragon Balls, the Namekians (most likely including Guru) used Porunga to banish the Super Nameks from their planet for good. Super Nameks became nomads, moving from planet to planet, taking what they wanted and moving on. King Kai theorized that Lord Slug was probably the last surviving member of these Super Nameks. In any event, Slug formed an army of demon-like soldiers as his conquest of space continued. He used his troops to conquer planets, freezing them to make them a home for his soldiers. He would sometimes alter a planet to turn them into a giant spaceship (known as a Planet Cruiser), and used them to move on to his next target. Targeting the home of the Kongs, Lord Slug orders that all Kongs join him on his universal conquest or die. One Kong named Ninja Kong wouldn't comply. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Crosses his arms while looking around. After the announcer calls his name Extends one of his arms to the camera and pulls it to him then says "At last, you get to test your power against me!" Special Moves Darkness Twin Star (Neutral) Slug charges two golden energy balls in his hands. Then he fires them at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. Darkenss Eye Beam (Side) Slug fires lasers out of his eyes at the opponent. Evil Mystic Whip (Up) Slug flies into the air whipping his extended arms. Cruel Crash (Down) Lord Slug shoulder charges at the opponent. Power of Darkness (Hyper Smash) Lord Slug knocks his opponent into the air. Then he grabs them lying on the ground by the throat and attacks with a series of punches and knee strikes. Finally, Slug knocks the opponent with a powerful punch. Giant Slug (Final Smash) Lord Slug powers up and becomes his Giant form. In this form, he can't be grabbed, can have increased attack power and speed. After 30 seconds, he changes back. Victory Animations #Lord Slug looks at his hands then says "I really don't have time to play with you!" #Lord Slug laughs maniacally then thrusts his right arm saying "The vibrance of youth!" #*Lord Slug laughs maniacally then thrusts his right arm saying "You fought well, but this is the end of the line!" (Goku, Piccolo, King Piccolo or Nail victories only) #Lord Slug swings his arms then says "Hmph, broken already? Boring!" On-Screen Appearance Walks out of his spaceship saying "How many seconds do you think you'll last against me?!" Special Quotes *No mercy, even for a fellow Namek! (When fighting Piccolo, King Piccolo or Nail) *How many seconds do you think you'll last?! (When fighting Goku or Ninja Kong) Trivia *Lord Slug's rival is the Durian Kingdom ruler, Ninja Kong. *Lord Slug shares his English voice actor with Black Arm Zephyr. *Lord Slug shares his Japanese voice actor with Targel, Big Daddy (in speaking terms), Phecda Gamma Thor, Bane, Sagittarius Aiolos, Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser, Geld, Toxicroak and Fire Lion. *Lord Slug shares his French voice actor with Douglas Quaid/Carl Hauser, Toki, Pac-Man, Terminator and Mr. Bright of the Mr. Shine and Bright pair. *Lord Slug shares his German voice actor with James Vega, Heatoise, Ujiyasu Hojo and Ozai. *Lord Slug shares his Arabic voice actor with Emporio Ivankov, Dino Mammoth, Fist Master, Clubba, Chef Kawasaki, Gamecen, Beat, Utakata, Jeff Bogard, Yuga, Wolf Hawkfield, Isaac Netero and Hendrickson. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters